


Desperation

by Summerfreeze



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bellarke, Desperate Sex, F/M, Idk any more tags, Love, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, just read my story lol, the 100 season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerfreeze/pseuds/Summerfreeze
Summary: After poisoning Octavia Bellamy is heartbroken, Clarke wants to help him but isn't sure how to.Then she finds a way to get his mind off of it.Basically, Clarke is locked up by Octavia (5x08) and Bellamy is sad about him betraying his sis so Clarke fucks his problems away really slowly.





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I started this idea literally a year ago, my writing was a little sloppier back then but whatever it's still fine. I just found this somewhere in my laptop and didn't hate it so I finished it and now I'm posting it.  
> Enjoy the angsty porn.

What now? 

That was all she could think about. Will she survive this? Will someone come and save her? 

Part of her doubted these would be her last moments. In a rusty old bunker, waiting to be executed. Did she really survive all this time to get killed... like this? Did she save all of those lives to have her own be ended by Octavia Blake? 

She wondered if maybe this was just faith. She helped people, she fought, she tried her best. Maybe this should be the end. 

Or maybe this is just what she deserved... maybe all of these people, all of the lives she'd saved. Shouldn't have been saved. 

What if praimfaya had been gods way of getting rid of all of us so earth itself could live at peace? Maybe the human race was just bound to extinct. Somehow that made sense because the longer people live, the more messed up they become. Octavia was the perfect example of that. 

Octavia... it was hard to believe there was a time where she would've called her a friend. They were so far from that now. They were both trying to kill eachother and the only thing that held Clarke back had been Bellamy... Octavia didn't seem to have that problem. 

She wondered what Bellamy was doing right now. Selfishly, she hoped he was thinking about her or maybe trying to get her out of here. But she knew that's not what he should do, it would only get him killed. 

Feeling a cold breeze coming through the air filters in the ceiling, she wrapped her arms around her knees and buried her face between her arms. They'd taken almost all of her clothes, probably not wanting to waste good material on a soon to be dead girl, so she was left in underwear and a tank top. Luckily, she did find some type of blanket but that didn't help much either. 

She rubbed her cheek against the fabric of the blanket and felt her eyes get heavier. God, she was tired, she couldn't remember a time she was this tired... six years ago probably. 

Suddenly the door flew open and much to her surprise, Indra appeared. She just stood there expectantly, waiting for Clarke to do something. 

She stood up carefully, a confused look plastered on her face, “she's letting me go?”. She doubted Octavia had made that choice by herself but maybe Bellamy had gotten through to her. Or so she thought... 

“No, I am” Indra said in a stern tone before turning around and walking back into the hallway. She grabbed her blanket and wrapped it around her before marching after Indra. “If you tell anyone I let you go, I will execute you myself” she continued. 

“Why did you let me go?” if Octavia hadn't ordered her to, she couldn't see why she would. They weren't exactly friends or anything. 

Indra stopped and looked at her with a expression on her face that was literally unreadable, “Bellamy will explain” she motioned to a door a few feet in front of them. Before she knew it Indra had walked away again but Clarke was still standing there. Alone, barefoot and scared. 

She was grateful for being released but she was scared of what happened. What did Bellamy do to get her out of this? 

She slowly opened the door, expecting the worst. She peeked through it carefully, suddenly scared this was some kind of trap and they were going to kill her anyway... or maybe even torture her. 

But finally, she just saw Bellamy. He was sitting on the ground, against an iron table, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. Before she could start to feel relieved she took a better look at him and realized... he was crying. 

“Bellamy?” she said carefully, walking towards him with her blanket around her shoulders, covering most her body. He looked at her surprised, he probably hadn't heard her come in. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, not moving even the slightest bit. She gave him a confused look and continued walking towards him until she notices a bottle of what she assumed was alcohol, about half full. “Are you?” she asked, kneeling down beside him. 

“I'm okay” his voice was barely a whisper and his cheeks were stained with tears. He sounded hurt, exhausted and well... a little drunk. 

He lifted the bottle up to his face but she stopped him before he could take a sip. He looked at her with this tired, pained expression and let go of the bottle. She set it down about a foot away from them and got in a more comfortable position, crossing her legs. 

“I hurt Octavia” he suddenly said, letting another tear roll over his freckled cheeks. 

There was no way she heard that right. There was no way he'd hurt his own little sister, someone he'd protect with his life. “What?” she asked softly. 

“I poisoned her. With Monty's algae” his voice was made it perfectly clear how he was feeling; broken. Before she could even begin to process what he'd just told her Bellamy let his head fall down and slumped his arms over his knees, starting to cry harder. “I'm sorry” he whispered. 

“It's okay” she scooted closer to him, sitting back on her knees and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him towards her until his head was against her chest. “It's okay” she repeated while combing through his curls. 

She knew the algae would only put her in a temporary coma and to be honest, it was a smart idea. But she couldn't imagine doing this to her mother or worse... to him. Bellamy had done absolutely everything to make sure his sister was safe from the moment they landed on this earth and probably even before that, but now... now it had come to this. 

“I promised her” he cried, “I promised my mom I'd keep her safe. Now I'm the one putting her in danger” 

She just rubbed his shoulders, not sure if she could do anything to make this right. Bellamy had always been a closed up guy but she had been one of the few people to see more, to see his emotional side. But she'd never thought she'd witness this. She'd never thought she'd see him break down like this. 

And it hurts. Seeing him like this actually hurts. 

He leaned back again until his head was against the back of the table. He closed his eyes looking completely and utterly exhausted. Her hand was still on his shoulder, massaging it tenderly, hoping it'd make the pain go away. She knew it wouldn't. Not this kind of pain. 

“What can I do?” she whispered while a single tear rolled down her own face. 

He shook his head tiredly and kept his eyes closed, “just make me feel better” 

How? She wanted to ask, but she knew he wouldn't know the answer to that either. She needed to get his mind off of this, off of everything, and she could only think of one way to do so. 

So, while her left hand moved from his shoulder to his arm, her other hand gently started caressing his upper thigh. He didn't look up, he didn’t even move. He knew what she was doing and he was okay with it. 

For a few moments she just watched him. She watched him breathe in and out slowly and she almost thought he might've fallen asleep. Until his hand grabbed the one that wasn't on him and squeezed it tenderly while her other hand moved closer to his groin. 

She looked down and noticed the bulge in his pants. She took a shaky breath as her stomach knotted up with arousal. 

Carefully she moved her hand up and started palming him through the rough fabric. He let out a deep breath, as if simply touching him there was a relief. And it might have been, she didn't know how long it had been for him but the stressful situations they were in added to the desire to just... let go. 

She shifted her legs, trying to get some friction herself. She tried her best not to think about anything else because this could make her feel better too. 

Eagerly but slowly she unbuttons his pants and feels him through his underwear before taking his cock out. She wrapped her hand around it and started pumping while her heart was beating rapidly in her chest and she could feel the wetness between her legs, soaking through her panties. 

He kept his eyes closed but the soft groans that escaped from his lips let her know how he felt about this. Good. His thumb caressed the back of her hand softly but soon enough she let go. 

She stopped touching him with both of her hands and that's when he finally opened his eyes and looked at her. There was a scared look in his eyes, he probably thought she didn't want this. 

Both of them stayed quiet for a few moments until he spoke up, “don't do anything you don't wanna do” he told her softly. She smiled tenderly, he had no idea how much she wanted to do this. He had no idea how much she wanted more. 

She took a deep breath and moved her hands back to his shoulders while swinging her right leg across his body. He looked at her confused, lips slightly parted until she took his member and moved her underwear aside. “Clarke-” he stopped her but she shushed him before he could go on. She needed this too. 

Slowly she slid down his length, squeezing her eyes shut as she felt the pain and pleasure of being stretched out by him. When she opened her eyes again, he was still gazing at her with an illegible look on his face, “are you okay” he asked, his voice barely a whisper. 

She nodded and took a moment to get adjusted to his size before carefully lifting herself up again. She started riding him at a slow pace, wanting to take it slow and savor every second of this, of him. 

Lazy kisses were pressed on her chest as his hands found themselves on her thighs, helping her move up and down his length. With every kiss, a thought was lost. No eligius, no problems, no wars. Just Bellamy, the man she didn't know she still loved, after all these years. 

She let out soft moans and tilted her head back while getting closer and closer to the edge. He lifted his head from her chest and leaned in trying to catch her lips with his. But she didn't let him, “you can't kiss me” she whispered. 

He groaned, “why not?” 

She didn't answer him, instead she buried his head back into her chest and continued sliding up and down his cock. She wishes they could kiss, but that would make all of this way too real. Like it means something and unfortunately, she knew it didn't. 

At least not to him. 

Soon enough she felt her orgasm pool up in her belly, her moans became louder and her hips moved faster, eager for the feeling of release. Bellamy was close too, she could tell. His hands squeezed her body tightly and his hips desperately moved up into her. 

A few more thrusts and the wave of pleasure rushes through her, making her scratch his back under his shirt. Bellamy followed within seconds, groaning into her chest as he releases himself deep inside of her. 

She keeps riding him for a while, not ready to give up the feeling of having him inside of her. She knows it's probably the last time. She feels him go soft inside her and she lifts her hips letting him fall out. 

His juices drip out of her and back onto him but she can't bring herself to care about it right now. Instead, she wraps her arms tightly around him, still breathless she hugs him. She's not sure what else to do, she doesn't want to go yet, she doesn't want to step out of this moment. 

She just wants to stay with him, even if everything goes wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it, leave kudos & comments xoxo


End file.
